<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crowry fic (DSAF AU) by crowmiller</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690608">Crowry fic (DSAF AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowmiller/pseuds/crowmiller'>crowmiller</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dayshift At Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Attempted Murder, Canonical Character Death, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Manipulation, Murder, Murder Husbands, Original Character Death(s), Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowmiller/pseuds/crowmiller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A fic about an au of DSAF where Henry has a boyfriend. It follows their relationship, and includes the canon storyline where in dsaf 3 jack takes a good route but from the villains perspective</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)/Original Character(s), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crowry fic (DSAF AU)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bear with me if this is poorly formatted.<br/> theres a lot of the tags on the fic so far but most of them  are there in advance. i'll add more as i go along and also add trigger warnings at the start of each chapter.</p>
<p>this chapter contains murder and description of wounds.</p>
<p>also its worth noting that the thing being described in this chapter uses it/its pronouns by choice. Please refer to it as such.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It woke up.<br/>For a second, it just lay there, feeling the slow consistent thud of something being put on top of it.<br/>Not something... No. Dirt. Dirt was being shoveled onto its body.<br/>Why was someone putting dirt on it...?<br/>It slowly moved its hand, feeling that what it's laying on is also dirt.<br/>It opens its eyes a little and sees that its in a hole. Not a very well dug one, or a particularly deep one. It's been dug in a rush.<br/>Why is it in a hole... No. Why is it in a grave?</p>
<p>Now it makes sense, it's being buried, buried alive. It sits up in a panic, then stands and starts frantically trying to climb its way out of the grave.<br/>"What the FUCK?"  It hears a man shout, "I thought it was fucking DEAD?"<br/>It is out of the grave now, scrambling to its feet and furious. <br/>There's a loud clang as the man dropped his shovel in fear, and it immediately picked it up.</p>
<p>"Did you MURDER ME?" it demands to know, pointing the shovel at the man with force.<br/>"Oh, no, I didn't I promise. [£*$&amp;] it's me, don't you recognize me, I'm your boyfriend, please don't hurt me, I-"<br/>His pleading is cut off by the thing taking a swing at him with the shovel.<br/>"LIAR! I don't recognize you at ALL, and you were BURYING ME ALIVE?"<br/>"I thought you were dead, really I did, I-"<br/>"Because you KILLED ME!"</p>
<p>The thing takes another swing with the shovel, and this time it hits, and it hits hard.<br/>There's a nasty sounding crack as his skull breaks, and the man drops to the floor.<br/>It stands over him and kicks him, making sure he's definitely dead, before violently hacking at the man's throat with the edge of the shovel, <br/>When it calms down, it stands up, the adrenaline of the murder wearing off, and it starts to panic.<br/>It strips the man of his coat, which isn't yet stained with his blood, and throws it on itself before running away, back to where it's fairly confident its house is.</p>
<p>It gets home after a while of running around in confusion and realizes it doesn't have its key. The man who killed it must have taken it.<br/>It breaks a window with a nearby rock and climbs in, dropping the coat on the floor and heading up to the bathroom.<br/>The pain of its death is starting to sink in now that its not running, and it feels its wounds start to sting. There's a cut over one of its eyes, luckily didn't hit the eyeball itself, a cut across its nose, and a deep, bleeding gash in its neck.</p>
<p>It gets to the bathroom, but before it can inspect its injuries, it realizes something is majorly wrong.<br/>Its skin has turned pink, and its hair is a bright red.<br/>It runs its fingers through its hair in distress, staring at the reflection as if looking at itself will change what it sees. <br/>Big ugly wounds in its flesh, black sclera, and white pupils, absolutely covered in blood.<br/>What a mess.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this isnt important or a spoiler so im just gonna clarify<br/>the guy was definitely the one that killed it and no hes not coming back to life<br/>also "[£*$&amp;]" was me substituting out its deadname is it is trans and picks a new name in another chapter. i didnt want to reveal its deadname in case someone uses that for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>